long_chin_and_foreheadfandomcom-20200213-history
William / Springtrap
William Afton (Alive) = William Afton is a recurring antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and other next installments of the series. He was responsible for The Missing Children Incident mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's, and he may have carried out more murders, as implied by the Death Minigames in the second game. He appears in most of the Death Minigames of the second game and the end-of-night Minigames of the third and fourth game, and his role in the franchise's story is pivotal. Appearance William Afton's appearance in the minigames is represented with the size and height of an adult man, and with his skin tone ranging from various tones of purple or magenta, depending on the minigame, however it is important to note that his skin tone might actually not be purple or magenta but is only represented in this way. He is also sometimes depicted wearing a yellow accessory on his chest, presumably a badge. It isn't until Five Nights at Freddy's 3 that he retained a consistent appearance, undetailed as it may be, though he has expressive eyes and a mouth that conveys his emotional state. Another instance in which William shows more detail than his other appearances is during the SAVETHEM Death Minigame, in which he has glowing, white eyes, a yellow object on his chest which resembles a badge and either, holds a purple object, which is speculated to be a weapon or tool, or extends his hand in a beckoning pose. Object Speculation There is quite a bit of fan speculation about the mysterious object William holds in his "You can't" sprite. Others believe it to be a weapon, as it is used to attack (and seemingly disable) Freddy Fazbear, such as a screwdriver, hammer, crowbar, or even a taser. Evidence to support the taser is that the death minigame ends immediately after William touches Freddy with the object and that the static when the minigame ends is blue instead of the usual red. Some fans believe it was some sort of tool used while hacking into the animatronics' facial recognition systems, or the crank used for the spring animatronics, but are unspecific as to exactly what the tool is and how it aids in hacking. This is somewhat supported with the Night 4 phone call. Some assume it is just his hand in a beckoning stance, as it is the same color as his body. Personality William is the murderer of the five children that sparked the downfall of Fazbear Entertainment, and started the chain of events that leads players through the series. Judging by his actions and appearance within the minigames, William is cruel and cold-blooded, taking pleasure in his barbaric crimes with an unceasing smile. It isn't until he is confronted by the ghosts of the five kids that he shows any other emotion, fear. His motives are unknown and cryptic though his actions ultimately lead to his own downfall. |-| Springtrap = Springtrap appears in Five Nights At Freddy's 3 & Ultimate Custom Night. Appearance Springtrap is an early model of a Bonnie suit, as he is referred to as Spring Bonnie by the Phone Guy on Night 5 and by the boy in the Night 3 minigame of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is a heavily damaged rabbit animatronic/springlock suit of a drab olive color with darker colors on his stomach and insides of his ears. A great portion of his right ear is missing with wires sticking out of the stump left behind. Springtrap's entire body is torn and tattered with gaping holes exposing caging and wires throughout, thus making Springtrap appear much more macabre-looking than any of the other animatronics from any previous installments in the series. His brown/green nose has an irregular squarish shape due to deterioration. While both hands and feet are attached and generally intact, his legs are entirely stripped from the mid-shin down, fully exposing endoskeleton metal and wiring. Several finger joints from each hand are missing their suit overlays. The middle and pinky fingers of his right hand are notably missing their fingertips. A single black button can be seen on the middle of his chest. If look closely to the large hole from his chest which is located under his button, there are multiple red lines. His endoskeleton feet appear wedge-shaped with each sporting five toes. As of 8/8/16, pictures of an early Springtrap model show his visible endoskeleton torso in a shape of an upside-down triangle. It has six "ribs" that almost act like real ones. It also has several "blood-veins" drooping on each side. Both of Springtrap's eyes are properly set inside his head and appear to be pale gray in color. Oddly enough, the eyes themselves are larger, matching to those from an animatronic than a human, as the corpse contained inside Springtrap is that of an animatronic endoskeleton (with the mummified skull, innards, and blood-veins his only remains). However, the eyes are also deteriorated and printed with nearly visible blood vessels, causing them to look rather eerily human-like. Each iris is black and grayish-green in color with glowing white pupils. He does not typically open his mouth - instead, Springtrap wears a permanent, wide grin as the material surrounding his teeth has deteriorated. The exceptions to this are during his second jumpscare, the main menu, on CAM 15, his rare boot images, and Scott Cawthon's "Thank You!" image. Close examination of Springtrap and the rare boot images depicting him show that there appear to be human remains within the suit. When viewing the torso and other exposed sections of the endoskeleton, there are chunks of dark pink material that resemble human innards. His neck is covered with lines resembling blood vessels. In the boot images, Springtrap has his jaw open and is pulling the suit's head up, revealing a mummified-looking human head. It is reddish-pink in color with its eye-sockets larger than the eyeballs. Its mouth always remained open with crooked teeth and what appears to be few long strings. The jaw and teeth of the head can be briefly seen during his second jumpscare, and can also be seen when he's on CAM 15. The corpse's head can also be seen more clearly from Springtrap's early model screenshot. It is revealed in the end-of-night minigame (after completing Night 5) that these are the remains of William Afton after he was killed by the springlocks within the suit. Strangely enough, from Springtrap's render modelling screenshot, William/Purple Guy's corpse doesn't have any ears at all, though the ears may have rotted away over the years. Behaviour (FNaF 3) Springtrap acts in a very human-like manner, usually going to more secluded areas of a camera's field of view to attempt to hide from the player. However, he will stare straight into CAM 01, CAM 09, and CAM 13. When around The Office, Springtrap will lurk around and even stare at the player through the window. On occasions when he is about to attack, he will peek in from behind the door, simply staring dead ahead at the player. He will also briefly appear from the right, only to slink away from the peripheral vision. As mentioned in the Night 2 phone call, Springtrap is susceptible to audio distractions and will constantly follow the source of the noise the player creates, possibly due to him mistaking the noise for the sound of actual children. He will only follow the sound when it is played in a location close to where he is. He is also susceptible to the vents being sealed, but will commonly use them as means of getting to the player. Springtrap may also be attracted to the sound of The Office's alarm blaring (when the light flashes red in The Office), and after the ventilation system is left with errors for too long, in which the player starts hallucinating and seeing multiple Springtraps in the cameras, and will soon be jumpscared by the actual Springtrap. Unlike the robotic movements of all of the previous animatronics, Springtrap moves in a fluid manner, slinking into The Office in an almost human-like fashion. Behaviour (UCN) Springtrap climbs around in the vent system, making his way toward the vent opening embedded in the wall in front of you. Track him by watching the vent monitor. He moves silently, so don't bother listening for him, but when he is poised to attack you will see his face looking back at you from the vent. Close the vent door on him to send him away. Preset Challenges: * Creepy Crawlies 1 ** Difficulty: 10 * Creepy Crawlies 2 ** Difficulty: 20 * Springtrapped ** Difficulty: 20 * Old Friends ** Difficulty: 20 |-|William Afton (Dead) = William Afton appears in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator & Ultimate Custom Night. Appearance His appearance has changed drastically since his time in Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction. His face is completely different. He now has a different mask and more torn patches in his suit and has lost his left arm up to the elbow, half his left ear, and the rest of his right ear. Inside the suit, William Afton's body, now mostly skeletal can be seen with part of his brain visible through the skull as well as five bony fingers as his right hand. The animatronic's eyes have further sunken into his skull, presumably replacing the human eyes entirely at this point. Fleshy veins and muscle can be seen dangling out of various limbs and inside the torso of the animatronic. As an almost unnoticeable continuity error, the animatronic feet now have fabric over them in FFPS as opposed to bare metal in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The new feet have three large, round toes each. He used parts from other animatronics to repair himself, Springtrap has a very peculiar appearance and is a lot more damaged and withered than in the third installment, but he is still in his trademark rotten greenish-yellow color. He has a drastically different appearance than his counterpart in the third game. Springtrap also lacks the right part of his forearm, exposing somewhat of a bone. He also has large buck teeth on his upper jaw. His lower jaw resembles that of a nightmare animatronic from the fourth. His head doesn't look even remotely similar to his previous one. It's implied that he attempted to repair himself after the Fazbear's Fright fire, and as some parts appear to be from Freddy, it's likely he tore apart Golden Freddy or Spring Bonnie's costume to get those replacement parts. His left eyeball is partially covered by a cable. Both of his ears are missing large portions of their upper halves. Also, unlike his third game counterpart, His mouth hangs open, and has Freddy Fazbear-like foot coverings, whereas in the third game, he wears a permanent grin, with his mouth closed, and had no fur from the shins down. Behaviour (FFPS) Unlike previous games in the franchise, the animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator share the same behavior. All four are attracted to sound. During the management portion of the day, the player must do tasks such as ordering supplies, printing flyers and doing maintenance. Each of these as well as the computer itself and the fan above all make noise that draws in the animatronics. However, they can be misled using an audio system (similar to that of Five Nights at Freddy's 3) to lure them around the vents and the player can also reduce their presence by shutting down the computer and the fan. Should an animatronic be ready to attack in the vent, the player can shine their flashlight into the vent to force them away. Behaviour (UCN) William Afton will only attack once per night, and there will be no way of knowing in advance when this attack will happen, or if it will happen at all. He will always attack from the vent on the right wall, and when he does, there will be a violent clamoring sound in the vent and the lights will flicker. When this happens, the player will have only a fraction of a second to close the vent door or the run will end with Afton screaming in the player's face. Preset Challenges: * Pay Attention 1 ** Difficulty: 5 * Pay Attention 2 ** Difficulty: 20 * Creepy Crawlies 2 ** Difficulty: 1 * Springtrapped ** Difficulty: 20 * Chaos Mode 1 ** Difficulty: 5 * Chaos Mode 2 ** Difficulty: 20 |-|Audio = Ultimate Custom Night (Springtrap) Ultimate Custom Night (William Afton) |-| SFM Models =